<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Monster Hunter Legends- A One Shot Series by Revyrn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26640112">Monster Hunter Legends- A One Shot Series</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revyrn/pseuds/Revyrn'>Revyrn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monster Hunter (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Monster Hunter World: Iceborne DLC, Monster Hunter: World</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:46:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26640112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revyrn/pseuds/Revyrn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many stories and legends in the world of Monster Hunter. From stories about elder dragons and the might they posses to the rumors of hunters who ride monsters. Read if you like ecology, myth, and giant dragons.<br/>List of Chapters-<br/>Guided Lands<br/>Invader<br/>Gathering of Wyverns</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Guided Lands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Quick one shots that come to me that can include personal head cannons and theories. If you have a suggestions or a request comment below!</p><p>I accept criticize but please do not be toxic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Zorah Magdaros had died long ago, the body floating on top of the sea. All the flesh inside had been protected from scavengers, keeping the body just a large hollow island of rock and lava and death many dragon lengths long, beginning to be overtaken by rocks and water, at least until the dragon arrived. A dragoness Safijiiva, carrying the urging of new life beginning to stir inside of her. She was searching for a place to lay her egg. A place rich in the bioenergy that all living beings possessed but was most present in elder dragons. And the dead Zorah Magdaros was the perfect place to lay her egg. So the Safijiiva had laid her egg deep inside the rock caverns of the huge Zorah Magdaros and flew off, just like her mother’s mother had done before her. Leaving the egg behind to do what the jiva species was known for.</p><p>The small egg started to go its work, deep in the rock skeleton of the Zorah. It began absorbing the energy of the dead Zorah Magdaros, beginning to grow in size. But that's not all it did. The egg began releasing its own energy like its own form of photosynthesis. All over the rock shell of the Zorah processes that would have several more years without the egg started to happen. The body hollowed out, the leftover bones and rotted meat falling into their own corner deep in the shell but away from the egg. The lava hardened and dried up except for some deep in the center near the core of the creature, where lava still ran, slower than normal but still flowing. From the right part of the island stone pillars formed and the ground became covered in slopes of sand and dirt. Water, fresh water, began to run, falling down from the sky and forming a reserve, saltwater becoming purified, and the ground began to change around that area, becoming made of smooth gray slopes and exotic, colorful plant life. In another part in a cave the area became strangely cold, and started to grow large rock walls. Most of the rest of the island was covered in dirt, where slowly but surely plants that drifted into the land from being carried by the wind began to grow, and soon there were all kinds of grasses and plants all over the island. Trees began to grow, creating a deep forest where all kinds of creatures could hide. And the egg urged the land to form layers and layers of rock around its nesting spot, to keep it safe and isolated from the rest of the world.</p><p> All of that process took over 300 years to grow, and the egg was still not ready to hatch. Its home sang with the bioenergy of a giant elder dragon, but soon that energy would fade and the egg would stop growing if it’s island was not complete. Its homes lacked creatures. So it urged them to come.<br/>
The first to arrive were the birds. Many had flown overhead before but none had dared to land, the energy of a giant elder dragon such as the jiiva keeping them away. But now they flew down to land upon the island, to feed, to breed, to hunt. The energy they gave off was very little, however, so the egg called more. Next to arrive were the herbivores. They were called, and their weak minds could not ignore the urge. They swam across the sea to what could now be called an island. The eggs presence managed to ward off large sea monsters, but smaller ones were still nearby and were able to prey on the herbivores as they passed. And still some fell prey to exhaustions and were able to swim no more, falling into the dark waters. But still, the strongest survived. The swim was long but not undoable, and a herd of Aptanoth and Apceros arrived at the island, along with a smaller herd of Kestodon and Gastodon. Small, but with no current predators on the island they were able to grow in numbers quickly. Following them the egg guided several species of small monsters to the island. Jagras, Shamos, Girros, they were all lured in by the spell of the Jiiva. </p><p>The Jiiva continued to pull, attracting larger creatures. Puki-Puki took up residence in the forest along with a Paolumu in the coral area and a Barroth that lived in the desert. But several more creatures arrived, a Legiana chasing out the Paoluma, a Rathian killing the Barroth. The constant change of energies and the energies of life and death made the egg grow stronger, and so it kept calling more in, more variety. An Anjanath slaying and eating the Puki-Puki, a Great Girros creating a pack in the deep, musty vale, a Lavisioth somehow surviving the swim over through the warm waters and moving into the lava pits deep in the island. </p><p>But then something answered the call that the egg hadn't expected. A Velkhana, one of the more intelligent non black dragon elders had noticed the migrating creatures and the strange energy and flown over. The Velkhana had quickly noticed how safe and separated the island was and had landed. The conscious growing inside the egg had been startled and fearful at first, but the Velkhana had no intention of attacking the egg and completely ignored its side of the island, so the egg let the elder stay. The Velkhana had moved into the colder caves where no other creatures really roamed, and had made the place its own. Using its manipulation of ice the dragon of frost had begun to increase the temperature in the cave, forming frost on the walls and a small layer of sleet on the ground. This had of course given off more energy for the egg to absorb, to which the jiiva inside the egg had responded by helping the Velkhana along with its task. </p><p>The Velkhana stayed on the island for several years, its presence causing the area to become a full fledged ice area, with small piles of snow and freezing weather, and even a small geyser that would push out hotter air into the cold wind and create a small steam explosion. A pack of Wulg also followed the Velkhana and fit right into the island, even though they rarely left the area. However, more and more powerful monsters were starting to be attracted to the eggs energy, and some from even farther away.</p><p> Soon, a powerful Ruiner Nergigante arrived, lured by the power of an elder dragon. A Velkhana was not a target most Nergigante would go for, but this one seemed almost drunk off courage from the large amount of energy. By then the egg was nearly ready to hatch, and was giving out more energy than ever as it readied to break out of its shell, which perhaps was what had lured in the Ruiner Nergigante.. The Ruiner arrived and threw the island into chaos as it raged around looking for the Velkhana, who flew out to meet the challenger as soon as she became aware of the presence. </p><p>The battle was ferocious as they raged across the island. Plants in the forest ended up frozen or torn to shreds, cliffs in the desert trembled and fell, and all the other creatures on the island took shelter out of fear.<br/>
The fighting lasted for a long time and only ended when the Ruiner and Velkhana were facing off. Both were injured, the Velkhana missing the end of its tail and its ice armor and was covered in spikes and the Ruiner had a missing horn and was covered in patches of frost, as well as the fact Velkhanas tail was stuck in its chest. The fight had given off lots of energy and the Jiiva was straining at the walls of the egg, wanting out, but not quite ready to hatch. However, the energy came in when the Ruiner and Velkhana charged at each other in one last desperate attempt. Both fell, and neither got back up again. </p><p>The burst of energy filled the jiiva with energy. So much light! It could hear every leaf, feel the presence of every creature, and drowned in the power of bioenergy. It was no longer just an it, it was them. With a sound similar to the shattering of crystals the egg broke open, dropping a wet blue mess down onto the stone floor. </p><p>They opened their eyes to the world for the first time, their vision blurry from the first few blinks before the liquid dropped from their eyes. Unsure, they clumsily clambered to their feet. Four legs, two wings, and a tail about as long as their body. Beneath them the ground sang with energy as their claws touched. Blue sparks danced along them as they focused on the energy, harnessing it, marving at all the power stored up. It was like they were standing in an ocean of bioenergy, a place where all the energy from the first flower blooming up until the fight between Velkhana and Ruiner, and all the energy that would come afterwards. </p><p>Unsteadily they raised their wings as they were given the sense to fly. After a few flaps they managed to get airborne and clumsily flew towards the sky. They landed on the upper layer of the stone, above where they had been nested for years and years, where the energy had strengthened them and from where they could call other monsters. They, no longer an egg, now a proud Xeno’jiiva, focused on the damage done to the island. The energy was already fixing the damage, plants starting to regrow, creatures coming out of hiding. The Xeno’jiiva let out a pleased hum. They would stay here, stay until they grew their scales, stay until the next egg was laid, and then they would leave and start the cycle all over again. But for now, they would keep doing what they had been doing as they used the energy to grow their scales. They would guide others to this land, all kinds of monsters from Rathalos to Kirin, and they would thrive off the energy as the monsters battled for a place to survive. But until the day their baby skin shed and their adult red scales grew in, they would sleep deep in the land, only waking up when there would be a massive surge of energy. And one day they would become a Safijiva, and one day they would leave this land. With that last through the Xeno’jiiva headed back down to its lair to sleep, until the day it was no longer a hatchling, and became the Red Dragon of Creation.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes I know Xeno went right back to sleep. But I think thats what it would actually do? Since it cant really do anything? Anyway this is my take on how the GL was formed.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Invader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In this chapter, a hunter is called out to battle an invader in the Wildspire Waste. The hunt takes an unexpected and unwelcome turn. </p><p>Chapter 1- Guided Land<br/>Chapter 2- Invader</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here is the Hunter armor and weapon-<br/>Griffon Blazooka+ (All sheilds, Crisis Jewel 1)</p><p>Bazel Helm B (Earplug Jewel 3, Steadfast Jewel 1)<br/>Anja Mail B+ (Earplug Jewel 3, Vitality Jewel 1)<br/>Anja Vambraces B+ (Earplug Jewel 3)<br/>Diablos Coil B+ (Footing Jewel 2, Vitality Jewel 1)<br/>Diablos Greaves B+ (KO/Vitality Jewel 4, Steadfast Jewel 1)<br/>Ironside Charm V</p><p>Skills-<br/>Earplugs Lvl 5<br/>Guard Lvl 5<br/>Tremor Resistance Lvl 3<br/>Health Boost Lvl 3<br/>Marathon Runner Lvl 3<br/>Stun Resistance Lvl 2<br/>Slugger Lvl 2<br/>Special Ammo Boost Lvl 2<br/>Fire Attack Lvl 1<br/>Resuscitate Lvl 1</p><p>Active Set Bonuses-<br/>Anjanath Dominance</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The hunter looked down at his heavy bowgun again, checking that all his ammo was loaded and ready. The bowgun, styled after a Diablos, was fully ready and loaded so the hunter slung it over his back. The hunter, Calan was a member of the fifth fleet and was a specialist in the Wildspire Waste area, having hunted just about every monster species that would come into the area. His armor proved that, as he wore a mix of Diablos and Anjanath, and his helmet was made from a particularly annoying Bazelgeuse that had interrupted three hunts in a row before Calan was able to shoot it down and make it into a helmet. Okay, maybe that was a little petty but that thing had been annoying. Of course, Calan knew that there were probably some species that lived in the desert area that didn't enter the guild-approved hunting area. And when there was a new species he had to capture them to be studied. But still, the hunter had a proud reputation for being the guy to call when there was a problem in the Wildspire. Just like there was one now. </p><p>	An Ebony Odogaron had been spotted terrorizing the local wildlife as well as a research team when they came to study the area, and they had barely made it out of there without serious injury. This wasn't the first Ebony that had entered the Waste, but they were quite rare as they had to travel a long distance. Calan’s job was to hunt the Ebony, which he was slightly worried about as they were fast, agile hunters and usually his heavy bowgun was used against bigger, slower moving targets. Calan knew he would have to play carefully, so he had equipped thick shields to his weapon so when he was forced to play defensively he would be protected better. He also brought a Dragonproof Mantle and status ammo so he could get a chance to actually hit the creature. Calan had planned as much as he could but was still worried, like a good hunter.</p><p>	Calan grabbed his bowgun and strapped it to his back before he could waste any more time worrying. He checked over his items, making sure his mega potions were full and his Astera Jerky was there before heading out into the waste with his goal in mind.</p><p> </p><p>	Calan had quickly found the Ebony Odogaron, walking around right in the middle of the Wildspire with a chunk of flesh dangling from its mouth. As Calan approached, throwing a rock to the side to distract the Ebony, the creature dropped the meat and let out a whistling whimper sound as it looked around, head in the direction of the noise. The distraction gave Calan a chance to fire his slinger ammo and fling the creature into the rocks before pulling out his bowgun and firing shots of Normal 2 into the creatures body as it flailed in pain and confusion. And just like that, the hunt began.</p><p>	As soon as the Ebony pulled itself up it lunged for Calan, who just managed to block with his weapon in time before relating with a Pierce shot that went straight through the creature. The Ebony howled in pain and rage, but thanks to his helments design, Calan was unaffected and started firing Poison shots. Thanks to the creature's high weakness to poison purple sludge was soon dripping from its mouth. Unfortunately, when Calan tried to reload the ammo the Ebony leapt forward with a shrieking howl and slashed him with one of of its huge claws before hitting him with its crystal tail, sending him into the side of the canyon they were in. </p><p>	Calan let out a groan as he felt the throbbing pain in his side. The armor had cushioned him and saved him from being torn apart, but he could feel blood run down his side. Bleed. Shit. Calan quickly stood up in time to avoid another lunge and slung his bowgun over his back as he ran for an area where he could have a chance to heal, every step sending pain through him as the bleed did continuous damage.  </p><p>	Dodging another leap with a dive, Calan managed to pull out a piece of jerky and stuffed it in his mouth, letting out a sigh of relief as the painkillers and the clotting formula started to take effect and the wounds started closing over. Calan then pulled out a mega potion and began to drink, making sure to keep running. A still target around an Odogaron would not be a safe target.</p><p>	Calan cursed to himself slightly. He should have brought a Palico or another hunter for support if he would be using his heavy bow gun. The weight of the armor and weapon just made the hunter too slow to avoid most attacks. </p><p>	Calan managed to pull out his bowgun and start firing again, this time shooting out some Stickies that clung onto the Ebonys face that quickly exploded. The Ebony let out a howl of rage and turned to run as it decided the fight was not worth staying for, but not before grabbing the meat it had been carrying earlier as it ran towards stone ledges. </p><p>	Calan let out a breath as he sheathed his weapon as he recovered. He knocked back another potion to recover the lasts of his health before quickly crafting some more Normal and Sticky ammo before following.</p><p>	Calan arrived at the next area to see the Ebony Odogaron sniffing around underneath the natural bridge. He quickly bent down to shoot some more Poison ammo so the creature would be easier to deal with. The Ebony howled with rage as the poison sank in again before lunging for Calan, who managed to roll out of the wall as deep gashes appeared where he had been before, and he shot out Pierce 3 at the creatures head, covering it with small bloody marks. </p><p>	The Ebony let out another snarl and smacked Calan with its tail again. Thankfully the shields absorbed most of the blow, but Calan was pushed back against the wall by the vines. The hunter got an idea and sheathed his weapon as he quickly began to climb, jumping back down onto the Ebony as it ran over to bite at him.</p><p>	Calan landed on the creatures back, holding onto the rough hide as he tried to balance on the back. The Ebony stilled, seemingly startled, and Calan pulled out a hunting dagger from his pack and started stabbing at the back of the neck. </p><p>	The Ebony started with a roar and started running around, thrashing its body as it tried to shake Calan out. Calan was forced to stop stabbing and hold on, until the creature calmed down and he started stabbing again. Then the Ebony suddenly shifted under Calan and he almost fell, but managed to recover in time to see the creature charge in a reckless, full body tackle at the wall. Calan let himself fall off with a shout, but the Ebony kept going and ended up crashing right into the wall, falling over and letting out a scream.</p><p>	Calan quickly took advantage of this, pulling out his bowgun and starting to fire cluster shots at the creature, who screamed even more as the small explosions fell on its back. Finally the creature managed to get up, and its eyes glowed with anger and dragon element sparked out of its mouth. Guessing what was coming next, Calan quickly put on the Dragonproof Mantle and held up his weapon, really to be able to shield or roll out of attacks. </p><p>	The Ebony lunged at him with a dragon infused bite, which Calan tanked with a grunt before shooting Normal 2 at the creatures head, who howled again and backed off, tensing its muscles as if ready to attack again. This time it jumped into the air and let out an explosion of dragon energy which flew at Calan, who was thankfully prepared for the mantle and was able to deal with the hit fine. However, the Ebony had been launched forward by the attack and had lunged behind him, before hitting his exposed back with its tail. </p><p>	Calan let out a yell as he was pushed forward, but he managed to turn and ignore the pain before firing more Normal 2. However, the Ebony just jumped off the walls and hit him again, this time in the shoulder. The creature had apparently come up with a way to get around his defences. He would give it to the creature, it was smart.</p><p>	Calan gritted his teeth, dodging another dragon burst. He had to find a way to slow the thing down. He quickly changed ammo to Paralysis 1 and started firing at the wounds on its face so the status would come in effect faster. </p><p>	In the middle of another lunge the Ebony froze in mid air and fell, shaking and gritting its teeth as its muscles locked up and it was unable to move. Calan took the opportunity to take a drink of a potion, but was pulled from his relief when he heard the thuds and heavy breathing of a huge beast.</p><p>	Calan froze and turned to see a great hulking beast standing on top of the rock cliff and looking down at them with red eyes and dragon element streaming from its muzzle, similar to Ebonys much much stronger. Calan quickly started to creep back, as the creatures gaze turned from him to the frozen Ebony, still shaking from the effects of the status and helpless. A Savage Deviljho stood there, likely attracted by the sounds of the fight and the smell of blood and meat. </p><p>	With a loud roar the Savage Deviljho jumped down, shaking the earth and would have sent Calan tumbling if not the design of his armor. The Ebony Odogaron unfroze just in time for it to let out one last scream of anger before the Savage Jho grabbed it in the beasts huge mouth and started shaking it side to side, pounding it on the ground and against the cliff walls occasionally and causing the Ebony to let out more shrieks. Finally, shaking the Ebony a few more times, the Savage Deviljho threw the creature at Calan, who managed to dodge out of the way again with his weapon sheathed as he continued to back away, scared running would draw the creature's attention. The Savage walked up to the weakly struggling Ebony and raised his head, before slamming his jaws down onto the creature and ending the poor things' struggles. </p><p>	Calan felt frozen with fear as the Savage Jho raised its blood stained muzzle and turned to face him. Those eyes were of a predator, and Calan had never felt more like prey than in the reflection of those large eyes. The monster studied him for a moment before simply growling and turning to its meal, beginning to feast upon the body and ignoring Calan, who quickly retreated. </p><p>	As Calan ran back to camp, he groaned to himself as he knew he would have to report this to the Commander and Research team. The Brute Wyvern would be considered too dangerous and powerful to be allowed to remain in the Wildspire. All Calan could do was hope that they didnt pick him to be on the team that was sent out, but Calan knew his luck was bad enough that he definitely would be picked. Calan shuddered to himself as he pictured those menacing, gleaming eyes. Yeah, no. Maybe he could take some of that vacation time he had saved up. Because there was no way he was going to be standing in front of that beast later. Calan looked behind him once more as he heard the roar of the brute. Maybe some other hunter would like to try and earn some new, Savage weapons...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you have a suggestion for a story, please comment below! I also take reviews and non toxic critique.<br/>Edit- Thanks for the suggestion that I should fix some parts where it seems a bit obvious he was playing a videogame.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Gathering of Wyverns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is inspired by a quest in MHGU where you have to hunt a Rathian and a Astalos where the quest giver is worried about hybrids. So now this exists.</p><p>Dont forget to comment for reviews, requests, or just comments!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A Rathian once lived in the Ancestral Steppe alone. She had no mate, no eggs. No responsibilities. But she felt lonely. Something was missing.</p><p>One day an Astalos arrived, a powerful male who was a perfect example of his species, fast, aggressive, and an enemy to all raths. His crest was tall, its talons sharp, and electricity flew whenever it moves. </p><p>The first time they met they battled, the Astalos managing to wound her wings with its claws and raging thunder element, but she burnt his head with her fire and poisoned him with her tail before they stood to a standstill, both too prideful to flee. The Astalos at last had been forced to flee when he got weaker and weaker, leaving the Rathian victorious over the territory. She had roared then, sending a message out that she was the owner of this territory and she would not give up. </p><p>After her wings healed and she was able to patrol her territory from the air, a job usually done by Rathalos, she would often spot the Astalos watching her from afar, its stance strangely not aggressive, which confused the Rathian so she would hiss threats until he backed off from view. The Rathian considered going after him but decided not to. He was far enough away that by the time she charged for him he was gone and there was no way she could outfly an Astalos.</p><p>But the peace could not last, and soon another attempted for the territory. A mated couple of a Pink Rathian and Rathalos swooped upon her while she was hunting once, roaring their intent to take the territory. But the Rathian had just roared back in challenge and took to the air to fight a fight she had no chance of winning but would not back down for.</p><p>Things quickly went bad. While the pair had seen surprised to see her attempt to fight, they had quickly recovered as she clawed at the wings of the Pink Rathian. The Rathalos had roared in fury and charged her in midair, knocking her away from his mate and beginning combat, talons clawing green scales.</p><p>The Rathian was forced on the defense as the mated pair went at her, the Rathalos clawing at her with his powerful claws and the Pink Rathian shooting fireballs to block her retreat. The weakened Rathian let out a scream of pain as a fireball hit her wing and she was forced to the ground where she stood, glaring at the two smug raths above her. She opened her mouth in one last furious roar when the Astalos arrived.</p><p> The Astalos smashed into the Rathalos with a scream of fury, causing the Rathalos to screech in shock and the Pink Rathian to dip her wings in confusion as she whirled around. This gave the Rathian an opportunity and she lunged forward, grabbing the tail of the other Rathian in her mouth and yanking as hard as she could, forcing the other member of her species to the ground and biting off several of the venomous quills on the creatures body.</p><p> The Rathian could hear the sounds of a furious battled above her accomplished by the sounds of explosions as the two males fought, but she focused on the other Rathian who was limping slightly but other than that fine as they stared each other down. The Pink Rathian lunged at the Rathian, but she managed to dodge around the creatures open mouth and get a hold on the neck. The now pinned Pink Rathian screamed in anger which turned to pain as the Rathian began to slam her head onto the ground, neck aching from the weight of the huge creature but refusing to back down in the fight.</p><p>Finally in a burst of pink scales the other Rathians head broke, causing a wail from the creature and for it to thrash violently, forcing the Rathian to drop the wyverns neck, a huge dent in the pink scales where the green Rathian was holding on. At the same time the Rathalos landed on the ground with burnt and wounded wings. The Rathian looked up she heard a flapping of wings and turned to see the Astalos land beside her. The wyvern was giving her a calm look that puzzled the Rathain but she shook it off to snarl at the Rathalos when he began to charge up a fireball, causing him to stop and stumble back into his pink mate.</p><p>As the Pink Rathian and Rathalos gained their bearings and looked back up, they were greeted with the sight of the Rathian and Astalos snarling together, at them. The message was clear. Leave and do not come back. This is our territory. We will protect it to the death. You are no welcome. Leave and do not come back.</p><p>The wounded pair quickly retreated, limping a safe distance away before spreading their wings and taking off, flying as fast as they could with how hurt they were and the gaps in their wings. The victorious Rathian let out a strong roar, but paused as the Astalos let out a screech from besides her. The Rathian turned to face him, looking at him a bit tensely. Would he turn on her now? The monster returned her glance calmly, no sign of aggressiveness in its body. There was a claw mark down its face that looked painful and it was favoring a leg, but it kept it's full attention on the Rathian.</p><p> After a moment the Rathian let out a soft growl of thanks that the other echoed before turning away and walking back towards her den. After a few moments when she was almost out of the clearing she turned to see the Astalos watching her with a gleam in its eyes. The Rathian made an inviting noise, unable to help herself after seeing the way the mated Pink Rathian and Rathalos had interacted and feeling the sting of loneliness once again. The Astalos made a grateful noise and followed after her, and they both took off under the cover of night towards the Rathains den to lick their wounds and heal after their newfound alliance, that would perhaps blossom into something new.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let me know if you want to see a continuation of this I have a really good idea of what I want to do.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>